After the Night Howlers
by VickyT36
Summary: This is what happened to the Otterton family after Emmitt was cured from the night howler savage infection.
**Hey everyone VickyT36 here with another zootopia fanfic, I really liked the Ottertons in the movie, and I felt they deserved their own story, enjoy!**

 **After the Night Howlers**

Emmitt Otterton had just opened his eyes, and saw that he was in a hospital. His wife, Octavia Otterton, was reading a book when she saw that her husband was awake. "Emmitt, oh Emmitt." She said, as she got on the bed and hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Thank you." Whispered Octavia to Judy who was in the room. "Your welcome." Answered Judy, and she left the room. The Ottertons then broke apart. "Octavia, what happened?" Asked Emmitt. "You were shot with a serum that made you go savage." Explained Octavia.

"Savage, all I remember was that I was on my way to tell Mr. Big about night howlers being around, and the next thing I know I'm waking up here." Said Emmitt. "It doesn't matter now, the animals who did this are in jail, and you're gonna be all right." Said Octavia.

The door opened, and a nurse came in. "Mr. And Mrs. Otterton, your kids are here." She said. "Send them in." Said Mr. Otterton. The nurse opened the door, and two little boy otters came running in.

"Dad." They both said, running up to his bed. "Conner, Alex." Said Emmitt, as he brought his sons in for a hug. "Did you really go savage?" Asked Conner. "Do you remember anything?" Asked Alex.

"Now boys, give your father a chance to get his strength." Said Octavia. "We missed you, Dad." Said Conner. "I missed you all too." Said Emmitt, bringing his family in for another hug. Later, Octavia had a neighbor come pick the boys up, and she stayed with Emmitt.

That night, a doctor checked his vitals, and chart. "Well, Mr. Otterton, you're reacting to the night howler antidote very well." he said. "That's a relief." said Octavia. "Will you be staying the night, Mrs. Otterton?" asked the doctor.

"Yes." Octavia answered. "Would you like a cot?" "No, she'll sleep in here with me." said Emmitt. "All right, sleep well." he said, and left. "And where am I gonna sleep, Emmitt?" asked Octavia. He slid over, and patted on the empty side of his hospital bed.

Octavia rolled her eyes, but smiled, and got into bed with him, and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day, Emmitt was cleared to go home. He and Octavia left the hospital, and she drove back to the Rainforest District. When they got home, they saw that Conner and Alex had made a "Welcome Home, Dad" banner, and hung it in the foyer.

"What a great, banner boys." Said Emmitt. "Alex thought it would be great if we made something to welcome you home." Explained Conner. "Well, I've been gone for a couple of months is there anything that needs to be done? Bills to pay, yard work to do?" Asked Emmitt.

"No, no, no. All you have to do is sit down and relax." Said Octavia, leading her husband to his special chair. "And here's your newspaper." Said Alex, giving a newspaper to his dad. "And here's the TV remote." Said Conner.

Emmitt smiled, he was lucky to have such a supportive family. While he read his paper, the doorbell rang. He got up, and answered it. At the door was a huge polar bear, which happened to be Kevin, one of Mr. Big's henchmen.

"Hello, Kevin, can I help you?" He asked. "A care package from Mr. Big and Fru Fru to you, Mr. Otterton." Said Kevin, holding a basket wrapped in plastic, and tied with a white ribbon. "Thank you." Said Emmitt, taking the package, and Kevin left.

"Who was that?" Asked Octavia. "Mr. Big and Fru Fru sent me a care package." Emmitt answered. He opened the package and in it there was a get well card, a bottle of wine, an envelope of extra cash, and a packaged salmon.

"How thoughtful of Mr. Big." Said Octavia. "Yeah, he may be a notorious crime boss, he's a good guy." Said Emmitt. "And this salmon, is the perfect dinner for tonight." Said Octavia, taking the fish into the kitchen. That night Octavia had made a special dinner to celebrate Emmitt coming home.

She'd baked the salmon with maple syrup and lemon, made a spinach salad, rice, and rolls. "Great dinner, Mom." Said Conner. "It's great." Added Alex. "I've missed your cooking, Octavia." Said Emmitt. "Thank you." Said Octavia.

The family enjoyed their meal together, and had a wonderful conversation about what Emmitt had missed. That night, Octavia and Emmitt tucked Alex in, and gave both boys a kiss good night. "Good night, boys." They both said.

"Night, Mom, night, Dad." Said the boys. Once the boys were down, Emmitt and Octavia got ready for bed. "It's great to have you back, Emmitt." Said Octavia. "It's great to be back, and I'm not going anywhere." Said Emmitt, and the two hugged.

Their family was back together again, and nothing ever going to break them apart.

 **The End, plz review and comment**


End file.
